Percy Is Not A Wizard
by NotARobot428
Summary: For Percy Jackson, life was good. No more wars, a great family, and the gods weren't blaming him for anything he didn't do. But all of that changes when he finds himself as some other kid, with some hairy guy claiming Percy's name is Harry Potter, and he's a wizard. (ABANDONED, UP FOR ADOPTION. PM FOR DETAILS)
1. Percy Wants Blue Cookies

**A/N: Hello, people of Fanfiction! I'm Caleo4evah. This is my first fanfic and stuff, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Also, I haven't read Harry Potter in a very long time, so it won't be as detailed as it should be. Sorry, I'm lazy. And I have homework. So yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO, HOO, HP, or any other acronyms you can think of, but I don't.  
And without further a doo (or whatever the saying is), here's the story!**

Percy wished he could have a break.  
The second giant war had ended, the two camps were finally getting along, and he wanted to spend some time with his friends and girlfriend. But nooooooo. The fates just had to switch his mind with some toddler.  
The last thing he remembered was celebrating his 17th birthday at his mom's house. There was blue cake. And blue cookies. And then he wasn't there anymore. He was riding on a flying motorcycle, with some giant, hairy stranger, in the shape of a two year old. Or one year old. Him, not the stranger. It didn't matter. Who in their right mind would take him away from blue food?! IT WAS BLUE FOOD! Percy would march to mount Olympus and demand justice...if he could. But he couldn't exactly walk at the moment, unless he wanted to plunge to his death. Dying was something he tried to avoid on a daily basis. Plus, with his luck, he'd probably end up tripping and falling on his face. Which wasn't his fault, considering his tiny legs.  
"It's gonna be alright, 'Arry," Percy was pulled out of his thoughts. The giant stranger had just said something! But why did he say 'Arry? Was that the little kid's name? Kind of a weird one, unless the guy meant Harry. That made more sense. Harry. That was him, now, unless this was a dream. He really hoped it was.  
Minutes later, Percy felt the motorcycle coming to a stop. He was lifted up, and was put down somewhere. The big guy knocked on a door, then left, leaving him alone. Probably at some person's house. Faking unconsciousness, he heard the door open, and a gasp. The person picked him up, and brought him into the house. Another person said something, but to be honest, he wasn't really listening. He was thinking. What was happening at home?

-THE FIRST EPIC LINE BREAK OF THIS FANFIC IS HERE-

Annabeth didn't cry.  
She knew it. Her friends knew it. Pretty much everyone knew it. But she decided to break that rule, at that moment. They were celebrating Percy's birthday, when he disappeared. Just like that. No poof. No flash of light. No explosion.(A/N: If you get that reference, please leave a review!) He was...gone. About 15 seconds later, she and the others were IMing Olympus, trying to find out what happened. But the Olympians swore that they had nothing to do with it. Even Hera.  
Next, they contacted Camp Jupiter. But the demigods there said they hadn't seen him. By that time, Annabeth was starting to panic. Camp Half-Blood didn't see anything, either. Or Thalia. They IMed everyone they knew. Nothing.  
That was when Annabeth started to cry. This was his second kidnapping in less than two years. Would her Seaweed Brain ever have any peace?

-THIS SECOND LINE BREAK IS EVEN AWESOMER THAN THE FIRST-

Six Years Later...

Percy hated the Dursleys.  
They treated him like dirt. The kind of dirt that you scraped off your shoe. The kind of dirt that even more dirt would hate. They made him live in a cupboard, for Zeus's sake!  
Why was he here?  
This Harry kid didn't seem that special, although thanks to Percy, he was now a (sort of) kid genius. But only because there was a high-school education living in his brain-and although a dumb one, still high-school level.  
But school was still really boring.  
And the way his 'Parents' showered his 'Brother' with toys and candy and whatever- it was disgusting. If they knew how horrible he acted in real life...  
Nah, they'd still spoil him.  
At least something good had come out of this. Percy was now a great cook! Before, he couldn't make a piece of toast to save his life. But now? He could make everything, including...  
...Blue Pancakes.  
Yum.  
But even though he could now bake stuff without burning down the kitchen, he wished more than ever for his old life. For his family. For Annabeth. But he'd have to endure this awful life a bit more.

-THIS IS THE THIRD, EPICER, LINE BREAK-

Almost everyone had given up.  
It had been six years. Most of the campers had given up looking for Percy after two years. The hunters, three years. The gods, four. Even Percy's closest friends admitted he wasn't coming back after five years of nothing.  
But not Annabeth. She swore never to give up, no matter what it took. She would find Percy, if it was the last thing she'd do.

-FIRST IS THE WORST, FOURTH LINE BREAK IS THE BEST-

Almost Four Years Later... (1st person POV because I feel like it)

Something was going to happen. I could feel it.  
It started when I found a letter. Addressed to me. Or, at least, Harry Potter. It even specified the cupboard I lived in. Of course, my 'Uncle Vernon' found out, and wouldn't let me read it. Then another letter came. And another. And another. No matter what my adopted 'parents' did, the letter always seemed to find me. Right now, we were on a boat. A boat. I tried not to laugh. Maybe if I rocked it back and forth a lot, Dudley would do something hilarious. Well, didn't hurt to try. The boat started rocking, slowly at first, but getting stronger and faster. It wasn't long before my 'family' all excused themselves to go throw up.  
That was when I heard the crash. And the screaming. There was a loud thump above me, and then it was quiet. Huh.  
I stood up, but before I could go anywhere, a person came down. The guy was...large. And hairy. He looked familiar. Then, with a start, I realized it was the same stranger who had brought me to the Dursleys.  
That gave me a sort of hatred to the man.  
"Who are you?" I asked. May as well begin with a question. "If you hurt the others...thanks. That would be awesome."  
The big hairy guy laughed. "Nah, I didn't. But I gave the fat boy a tail!"  
"Nice!" I nodded with approval. "Considering he's a pig."  
Okay, maybe I hated him a bit less.  
"And yer Harry Potter,' He said. I was tempted to say "No, I'm Percy Jackson, an American demigod whose mind was switched with Harry's when he was a baby. ' But I decided against it. The last thing I wanted was to be considered crazy when something big was about to happen.  
So I just nodded.  
The stranger grinned. "I'm Hagrid, an' this is for yeh.' He handed me a letter. The letter. Except now, it showed the boat I was in. Ripping it open, I pulled out a piece of paper. I was about to read it, but then I remembered an important detail.  
"Um, Hagrid?" I held up the letter. "Could you read this? I have dyslexia."  
He looked surprised. Maybe the stuff he used to find out everything about me didn't include the reading disorder.  
"Sure." He answered, a confused look on his face. "It says **(** _ **insert whatever letter said here)**_ "  
My eyes widened. "Are you saying that I...I'm..."  
"Yep." Hagrid nodded. "Yer a wizard, Harry!"


	2. Actual Stuff From The Book

**Hi again!  
Sorry it took a while to update, but I have other stuff. Not that this fanfic isn't  
Important! : ) It's just that fanfiction writing isn't an actual job, and I need to finish school.  
Anyway, here's some cookies for y'all! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****  
****If you reviewed, there's answers at the bottom.** **  
** **Here you go!**

"I'm a what?"

Hagrid broke into a grin. "A wizard! Like yer parents,"

As a demigod, I was used to weird things. But a wizard? Those magical people with dresses, long beards, and pointy hats? That was not me. Also, I was pretty sure Harry's parents were normal.

"They weren't wizards. And neither am I – although that sounds pretty cool,"

He frowned. "Didn' the Dursleys tell ya?"

"Tell me what?"

He growled. "All this time, and you don' know _anythin'_?"

"Hey!" I protested. "I happen to be really smart! Well, smarter than average. Ish."

Hagrid ignored me. "Do ya even know how yer parents died?"

"Yeah," I remembered what my 'Aunt' Petunia told me. "Didn't they die in a car crash or something?"

"NO!" He looked angry. _What was your first clue?_ My subconscious whispered. And I thought I left my sarcasm in New York.

"Okaaaay, then…" I took a step back. "How _did_ they die, then?"

He sighed. "Well, I can't send yeh off teh Hogwarts not knowin'..."

"Uh...?"

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." Hagrid sat down in front of the fire-the big, roaring fire that I hadn't even known was there-and stared into it for a few seconds. "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name-"

"Who?"

"Well-I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

I understood why he didn't want to say it - names have power, after all. But if you keep using the name over and over and over again, it wouldn't hold as much weight. So I played my part as a clueless eleven-year old.

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' Gargoyles, Harry, people are still afraid. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went … bad. As bad as you can go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped. I was about to suggest he write it down, but remembered that was a stupid idea.

"Saying it once won't kill you. Come on, _please_?" Begging wasn't really my thing, but I could tell this guy needed convincing.

"All right… _Voldemort_." He shuddered. Meanwhile, it took everything I had not to laugh. But in my defense, _Voldemort?_ Who would name their kid Voldemort? No wonder he went bad. Hagrid continued. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too- some were scared, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches...Terrible things happened. (A/N: CHEESEBURGERS! Just seeing if you're paying attention…) He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to 'im- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Recon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway." Wow, this was a long speech. And it wasn't over. Of course, all this information could be useful, but still…

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an'- an'-" Hagrid pulled out a filthy, stained handkerchief and blew his nose so loudly, it left a ringing in my ears.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway… You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing- he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh- took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even- but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

I pressed my hand to my forehead, and recognized the scar. Harry's scar. I'd had it when I first arrived, and it was still there now. At first, I thought maybe Zeus was playing a trick on me, with it being lightning-shaped and all, but nope. It's there because some evil wizard tried to kill Harry when he was a baby.

Wait a minute…

Maybe Harry _did_ die. Maybe that's why I was here. Unless he was still alive, but somehow buried in the depths of his own mind…

My head started to hurt. Note to self: Leave the heavy thinking to Annabeth.

"Happy birthday, by the way! Probably shoulda said tha' sooner," Hagrid held out a chocolate cake.

"Mighta sat on it at one point."

I looked at the cake. It was a bit squished, but I hadn't got any cake for years. Or _any_ junk food. At all. You can imagine what happened next.

I politely asked if he had a fork.

Yeah, my years in England really changed me.

Anyway, Hagrid passed me a fork (which I could swear he didn't have a minute before) and I enjoyed my cake. Maybe I should have felt guilty, with me eating all of it, but I didn't. Sorry if I offended anyone. After the cake was finished, I remembered something the giant had said was in the letter.

"Hagrid, what does it mean 'Await my Owl'?"

"Gallopin Gorgons, tha' reminds me," said Hagrid, face-palming. From one of his pockets, he pulled out an owl. A living, breathing owl. I immediately felt nervous. Athena's sacred animal and I haven't come face-to-face since America.

The bird took one look at me, and started flapping, squawking, and clawing at Hagrid's hand to get at me. I leaned back, trying to get as far away from the animal as possible.

"Tha's strange. This owl's been well train'd," Hagrid looked confused. He tried to put the owl back in his pocket, but it somehow broke free of his grip and flew upstairs into the open sky. Hagrid just watched. "I'll hafta write tha' later."

-IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S THE FIFTH LINE BREAK!-

Annabeth was tired.

Of course, she would be worried if she _wasn't_ tired. The last ten years of her life were spent looking for her missing boyfriend, and she wasn't even a _tiny_ bit closer to finding out where he was. She could have a job, a house, a family. But instead, she was 27, and had nothing but her determination to find him-and even that was crumbling.

Maybe she should just...give up.

 _No,_ said her mind. _You promised to find him. You can't stop now._

With a battle raging on in her head, Annabeth started to cry. What could she do?

 **Did you like it? I'm not very good with Hagrid's character, so I'm sorry about that. And as you can tell, I read part of the book. But to match my first chapter (And since it's Percy), it's still different. Also, I will try to update every weekend, so that's either Saturday or Sunday.**  
 **Here are your reviews!**

 **To** **LadyJose: You're welcome!**

 **To** **Guest: You're welcome, too!**

 **To** **Yusuf: When you said 'pages', I'm guessing you meant chapters, so you're welcome! And I'll try to make him use his demigod powers as much as possible, but I can't really do that as much yet. Also, I updated!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Here's a question for you! Googling the answer is not allowed.**

 **'How old was Thalia when she got turned into a tree?'**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Caleo4evah**


	3. Annabeth Goes on a Date

**Hey guys!  
So, the winners of the question are… Circe and** **Galacticmoonwolf** **! Twelve was the right answer. Congratulations!  
Here are some more cookies for no apparent reason. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Enjoy!**

I didn't want to wake up.

Yesterday was amazing. I'd ended up talking to Hagrid for most of the night, and only started to sleep at around 3 in the morning. He'd mentioned that we would be going to Gringotts today, so I could get some money that Harry's parents left for him. And according to Hagrid, Gringotts was a bank. Yay.

Right now, I was trying to continue sleeping. While I was living with the Dursleys, they'd make me get up at 6 am every morning, and I was determined to get as much sleep as possible. Except it looked like I couldn't do that for very much longer, judging from the loud tapping noise I could hear.

Wait…

That wasn't a dream, was it? Hagrid coming and making Harry's life so much better?

Like a guardian angel.

I had a sudden vision of him in a white dress, descending from the sky on fluffy wings. Wow, my mind was weird.

Anyway, if that _was_ a dream, the tapping would mean 'Aunt' Petunia would be knocking on the cupboard door for me to get up. But it couldn't be a dream. Not just because it would suck if it was (which it still would), but I'd had enough dreams to tell the difference between them and real life.

Whatever happened last night (this morning, whatever), it wasn't a dream.

So what was that tapping noise?

I forced myself to open my eyes, and was immediately wide awake. There was another owl knocking at the window. Maybe if I moved really slowly, it wouldn't notice me.

The owl looked me straight in the eye, and squawked.

Stupid idea.

-OOH, IS THAT THE SIXTH LINE BREAK?-

"Um, Annabeth?"

The daughter of Athena was visiting Camp Half-Blood for the first time in months. She'd already seen all her friends, family, and most of the complete strangers, and after only a day, was packing up to continue her search. Yes, it was hopeless, but there was no way she could move on. Maybe Percy was a Seaweed Brain, but he was _her_ Seaweed Brain. And Annabeth wasn't going to give up on him that easily.

She was just about to leave when she was visited by her friend Felix. He was a son of Apollo who came to Half-Blood Hill only two months after Percy had disappeared, and he soon became one of her best friends. But while she left New York for her search, he stayed to help build the new part of the Camp: New Greece. Where greek demigods could live if they didn't want to leave.

Anyway, she'd just arrived at Thalia's tree, when Felix ran up to her.

"Annabeth," He stopped. "Before you leave, could I ask you something?"

"Sure," Annabeth turned to look at him. "What is it?"

He ran his hand through his blond hair, nervous. "Do you think that...maybe...you could possibly...if you wanted to… goonadatewithme?" Felix rushed. Annabeth knitted her eyebrows.

"Pardon?"

"Uh," he started again. "Would you like to go on a date? With me?" Noticing her surprised expression, he kept talking. "I mean, if you didn't want to, that's fine. It's just-"

Annabeth smiled. "Gods, Felix, that's so sweet. Of course I'll go on a date with you!" She'd been thinking of staying for a bit longer, anyway. A date seemed perfect. This wasn't really betraying Percy or anything, either. Just a meeting between friends...right?

Felix exhaled, relieved. "Can you make it for 8:00 tomorrow morning? Here, maybe?"

"Sure,"

He beamed. "Thanks so much! You won't regret it, I promise."

Annabeth watched as he turned to go back, a grin still plastered on his face.

Just a meeting between friends.

-MEANWHILE, AT THE SEVENTH LINE BREAK…-

"Uh, Hagrid?"

He didn't move.

"There's an owl…"

"No, of course I didn' take yer lemon drops…" He muttered in his sleep.

"So, my hair is on fire,"

Hagrid snored.

Right. Guess I'd have to deal with this on my own.

The owl kept pecking at the window, but harder. I swear, never underestimate the strength of an owl's beak, because the glass was starting to crack. I took a step back, then looked closer. There was a newspaper in its claw.

Before I could say anything like, I don't know, _help_ , the glass shattered. The owl swooped in, dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, and immediately started pecking at me.

Has an owl ever tried to kill you?

It's not fun.

Trying to swat the owl (and failing), I accidentally knocked over the end table. A large candle that was _on_ the table fell off onto the couch, of which Hagrid was still sleeping on. The half-giant rubbed his eyes, and sat up. Immediately, he noticed the owl trying to peck my eyes out.

"Orion!" The owl looked up. Hagrid held out five little bronze things.

"Take yer pay," The owl took the bronze, glared at me, and flew out the broken window.

"Sorry 'bout that, Harry. Orion gets a bit upset if he doesn't get 'is money." Hagrid yawned. "Best be off, then, lots ter do today. Gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"Since when can you get magic stuff in London?" I asked. "Wouldn't people notice if a store was selling things that don't even exist?"

He smiled. "You'll see,"

Because that wasn't vague at all.

-THE TOTALLY AWESOME EIGHTH LINE BREAK-

It was 7:55. Annabeth walked up the hill, where her friend was waiting.

"Hey," She waved. Felix waved back.

"Hi, Annabeth! Are you ready?"

"That depends. Where are we going?"

"A place,"

"Thought so,"

There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Annabeth started, but was interrupted by a beeping noise, seemingly coming from Felix's watch. He checked it, and grinned. "Wait for it…"

"Wait for wha-" The camp disappeared. In its place was a huge city. People were everywhere. Fantastic buildings were spread across the landscape, and a tall clock-tower rose in the distance. Annabeth could see a giant Ferris wheel near to the river.

She was in London.

"Do you like it?" Felix asked, hopeful. Annabeth looked at him, her smile almost too wide for her face.

"Of course I like it!" She hugged him tightly. "I've always wanted to go here!"

Letting go, she faced the city. "Where should we go first?"

The son of Apollo opened his mouth to answer, but didn't get a chance. A small, brown, slightly ruffled-looking owl came out of nowhere, and knocked into him. He spluttered, but before he could react, the owl noticed Annabeth. He did a double-take.

 _"Mistress!"_ He spoke into her mind. The bird flew off Felix and onto her shoulder. " _Thank Merlin you're here!"_

"Um, okay..." Annabeth responded. "Why is that good?"

 _"Poseidon's son! He's here!"_ Her eyes widened. Percy was in England? How? Of course, it could also just be another random guy, but this was her first lead. No time no think negatively.

"Where?" She asked.

" _He is with the magical ones! The giant has found him!"_ Annabeth panicked. She thought they'd killed all of the Giants!

"Which giant? I thought they all went back to Tartarus at the second giant war!"

 _"This is a different giant. Only half."_ A half-giant. That was new.

"Where is he, though? Who are the magical ones?" She persisted.

" _He is close. And the magical ones are wizards. Also witches."_ The owl said, in a bored tone. She gaped. Wizards? Witches? Those were a myth!

"Are you sure?"

 _"Definitely. Would you like me to lead you to them?"_

"That would be great! Please, do." Even if this turned out to be a dead end, it was better than nothing. The owl rose from her shoulder, and flew in the direction he came from. Annabeth followed, with Felix close behind. 

**Alright, Annabeth has a lead!**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **She will go to Hogwarts.**

 **SPOILER ALERT OVER!**

 **First of all,** **I'm so sorry about the OC! When I started this fanfic, I promised myself not to use OC's, but it was necessary for this chapter. At least he isn't the main character, though... right? Plus, who else at Camp Half-Blood has a crush on Annabeth?**

 **Almost every single boy there: *Raises hand***

 **Okay, then…**

 **MovinG ON.**

 **If you're wondering why Annabeth can talk to owls, it's because I don't see why she couldn't. If Percy can talk to** ** _his_ godly parent's sacred animal, why can't Annabeth?**

 **Another thing: The newspaper that the owl was holding was actually in it's beak, but I just changed it to the claw because reasons.**

 **Review time!**

 **To Guest: Yes, I am going to update this. Right now, actually!**

 **To Circe: Correct! And thanks! Sorry if I stole an idea you were meaning to do.**

 **To E13I7UI1411: Sorry, but the answer was actually twelve. I know this because on page 34 of TTC, Percy mentions how 'She'd been turned into a tree when she was twelve'. And thanks! I will definitely keep writing.**

 **To**

 **Galacticmoonwolf: You are correct! Thalia was twelve. Thank you for the compliment! Also, good point with the empathy link. Maybe Grover knows Percy's not dead, but can't trace it? Plus, Percy will find Riptide at Hogwarts. I don't know exactly how, yet, but he will.**

 **Question:**

 **What kind of car did Blackjack land on in the Last Olympian? Again, no googling!**

 **Until next week,**

 **-Caleo4evah**


	4. And So They Meet(ish)

**Hi again!  
So, the winners of the question are… pretty much everyone who reviewed. Yeah, that was way too easy, but this one will be harder!**

 **...I think….**

 **Anyway, it was Paul's blue Prius. You didn't have to say it was blue or belonged to Paul, just that it was a Prius. Congratulations to** **YgoFoxFire,** **Zargham, pseudonymousgeek,** **Circe,** **E13I7UI1411,** **Percabethxoxo, Guest,** **and** **for guessing correctly** **!** ****

 **More cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **One for everyone who reviewed.**

 **And introducing… THE NEW CHAPTER! *applause***

Annabeth was amazed.

She was in the middle of London, a place where she'd always wanted to go. But that wasn't all. She was on her way to the wizarding world, somewhere she hadn't even known existed before today. Oliver, the owl that she was following, seemed to know exactly where he was supposed to go. Annabeth and Felix went on one street, turned right, ducked into an alley, and kept going. It looked random. Yet Oliver looked like he knew what he was doing.

Finally, they arrived at a street that looked like all of the others. Oliver stopped between two buildings, and spoke into her mind again.

" _This is where I must leave you, mistress. Good luck!_ " On that note, he disappeared between the buildings. Literally. One minute he was there, the next he wasn't, as if he went through an invisible doorway.

Maybe he did…

Annabeth concentrated on the space in front of her, convincing her eyes that she was seeing something. A second later, a tiny, dirty, pub-looking place shimmered into existence. Enscripted on the top were the words 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"How did you do that?" Felix gaped. Annabeth looked at him.

"I think it was the mist. But the wizard version," She answered. Felix nodded.

"Do we go in, or…?" He gestured to the doorway. Annabeth looked at the dirty pub.

"Yeah," She decided. "Let's."

-OH MY GOD ANNABETH IS EVEN AWESOMER THAN THE NINTH LINE BREAK-

"Got everythin'? Come on, then."

I followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The boat Harry's Uncle had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

"How did you get here?" I asked, though I knew the answer. Come on, magic existed. Hagrid had probably teleported, or ridded a dragon, or-

"Flew" Hagrid answered.

Knew it.

"Really?" I put on my pretending-to-be-interested-but-really-not face. "How?"

"Yeh know. Magic,"

Right.

"We'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." I got in the boat, looked at the water at the bottom, and making sure Hagrid wasn't paying attention, lifted it out and into the lake. Hagrid came over, and frowned.

"I could swear tha' the boat was wet,"

I shrugged. "I guess not,"

"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving me another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"No problem," I said. After all, he'd gotten me away from the Dursleys. I wondered how they would get back to dry land, if we took the boat. Maybe they wouldn't.

Alright!

Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and we sped off toward land.

While Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet, I started to think. If I went to this school, maybe I could learn some new tricks. I imagined the look on Gaea's face if I had done a spell on her-maybe an exploding spell? Or I could just change her into a sandwich, or something. The idea of Gaea as a snack food made me burst out laughing.

Hagrid looked up from his newspaper. "Wha's so funny?"

"Nothing," I tried to keep a straight face, but then I imagined Gaea trying to take over the world as a microwave. Then I started laughing all over again.

A few minutes later, I managed to stop. "Sorry, I was just thinking,"

"Musta been hilarious…" Hagrid turned back to his paper. "Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual,"

I looked towards the city in the distance. Who knew _what_ was happening out there?

-I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THESE LINE BREAKS-

Annabeth's first impression of the Leaky Cauldron? Old.

The place was very dark, and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of some british drink. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. Annabeth looked around, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Felix pointed to a pale man in the corner of the place. "What's he doing?" Annabeth looked, and the person looked like he was talking to his turban.

"I have no idea,"

The two demigods stood there for a little while, but it didn't look like anyone was going anywhere. Annabeth was just about to look outside for any other people, when the front door opened once again.

-ANYONE READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW IDEAS FOR THE LINE BREAKS.-

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Then again, it would be weird if they didn't. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" "

Soon enough, we arrived at the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave me the bills so I could buy the tickets. People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked. I took the envelope out of my pocket.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

"Yeah, one problem," I looked at the jumbled letters. "I still can't read it."

Hagrid took out his umbrella, mumbled something in Latin (something about disorders), and the paper was suddenly readable.

"Cool!" I started to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts  
Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
glass or crystal phials  
telescope set  
brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we buy all this in London?" I asked.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

I'd never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said, as we climbed a broken escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily, so all I had to do was walk behind him. We passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

We were in front of a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, I wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

Hagrid had steered him inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. There were a bunch of people around the building, including some old ladies, a man in a top hat, and a blond man and woman who looked to be in their twenties. For some reason, the woman looked familiar.

The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Good Lord," said Tom, peering at me, "Is this - can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward me and seized my hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

I didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at me. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, I found myself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. To be honest, I had no idea what their names were. They were all talking at once.

The two blondes were the only ones who wasn't trying to crowd around me. The man was watching the scene, but the woman kept looking at the back door, as if she wanted to be somewhere else. I couldn't exactly blame her. The noise level in here was so big, it could give Mrs. O'Leary a headache.

But the look of longing on her face reminded me of something so familiar. I just couldn't place it.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid, and I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, a pale young man with a gigantic turban on his head. "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" I asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," he muttered, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." One of the old ladies shook my hand one last time, and Hagrid led us through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. The familiar woman followed me with her eyes, and said something to the man.

Hagrid grinned at me. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" I remembered how scared he was when I was talking to him.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?" I looked inside the building again, but the two that I was looking for were gone.

Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered in the middle, and a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider, and a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

 **So, did you like it?**

 **By the way, I published a new story! It's called Ask the Seven, and you probably know what it's about from the title.**

 **Yes, it's where aliens are taking over the world, and the seven can only speak in gibberish!**

 **Ha ha, just kidding.**

 **Anyway, you can check that out if you want to, but if a story about sending in reviews and I answer them isn't your kind of thing, feel free not to.**

 **Also, if you couldn't tell, I need some more ideas for line breaks. I probably won't count them anymore, but I try to make them...** _ **different.**_ **Yeah, let's go with that.**

 **So if you have an idea for an awesome line-break, please review!**  
 **  
Reviews are ↓**

 **To** **YgoFoxFire** **: Correct!**

 **To** **Zargham** **: Also correct! I know, it was way too easy. This one will be harder, though. And it's one of** _ **my**_ **favorites, too!**

 **To** **timbo8** **: Thanks! And I'm pretty sure you can guess, after this chapter.**

 **To** **Galacticmoonwolf:** **You are correct! Thalia was twelve.** **Thank you for the compliment! Also, good point with the empathy link. Maybe Grover knows Percy's not dead, but can't trace it? Plus, Percy will find Riptide at Hogwarts. I don't know exactly how, yet, but he will.**

**To** **pseudonymousgeek:** **Yes!**

 **To** **Circe:** **Cookies are always awesome, even when they're digital. And yes, it was blue. Thanks for not hating Felix! Don't worry, he'll probably just go back to CHB soon. Guess you read the spoiler, then. Go Percabeth!**

 **Also, your idea is awesome! I hope I can read it sometime! Thanks for not holding a grudge. And liking the story.**

 **To** **Guest:** **Correct!**

 **To** **RiptideIsAwesome1992:** **Thanks!**

 **To** **SATO** **: No problem!**

 **And finally, the question!**

 **What was the name of Pan's humming dodo?**

 **You know the drill.**

 **See you next week!**

 **-Caleo4evah**


	5. Two Parter, part one

**Hey, Guys!**

 **First of all, I'm so sorry this is so late! But if you read my other fanfic, you know that I was on a fourteen-hour drive with no internet. Which does not account for the fact that I've been MIA for weeks.**

 **Okay, okay. I recently got into a tv show called Stranger Things. It has been taking up some of my free time. I am so sorry for neglecting this fanfic. The reason I've been uploading the other one more is because it's so much easier than this one. I know that's probably a bad excuse, but bear with me.**

 **Also, the winners of the question are Circe, pseudonymousgeek, and Azul-brasilis. The answer was Dede, but Didi is also good. And to Azul-brasilis, how did you remember the song she was humming? As a person with a terrible memory, I congratulate you.**

 **Anyway, I'm not going to keep you guys too long, even if you can just skip this part. So here's the story!**

We stepped through the archway. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. _Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible_ , said a sign hanging over them. For the millionth time, I thanked the gods I no longer had dyslexia.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, probably thinking that I was thinking about the cauldrons. "But we gotta get yer money first."

I'd had my fair share of amazing places. After all, I'd been to Olympus, and nothing would beat that. But the wizarding world seemed like an entirely new universe. I turned my head in every direction as we walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as we passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..." A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys who looked about eleven had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look," one of them said, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand."

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and these weird silver instruments I didn't think I'd seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid. We had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of red and gold, was -

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as we walked up the white stone steps toward him.

Say what now?

A goblin. A _goblin._

Well, now I know where they went.

The goblin was about a head shorter than me. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside.

A second pair of doors, silver this time, stood in front of me. They were almost identical to the bronze ones, except for the poem engraved on them:

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

 _ **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

 _ **For those who take, but do not earn,**_

 _ **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

 _ **So if you seek beneath our floors**_

 _ **A treasure that was never yours,**_

 _ **Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

 _ **Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"Well, that's not creepy at all…" I muttered.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed to us as we walked through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Hagrid and I made for the counter. "Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, Sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back into his pockets, we followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" I asked. It sounded all mysterious and secretive, and he probably wouldn't tell me on account of it being 'Secret Hogwarts Business'. But hey, it was worth a shot.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Man, I was really good at this guessing-what-comes-next thing!

Griphook held the door open for us. We were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward us. We climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

At first, we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. I tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible, especially with my ADHD. I guess Hagrid forgot to remove that along with the dyslexia. But I was thankful, sort of. If a random Greek monster appeared out of nowhere, I'd be ready.

The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but I kept them wide open. This was sort of like shadow traveling, except not nearly as fast, dark, or awesome. But I couldn't help but grin as I was reminded of my old life. Once, I even saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage.

Wizards have dragons.

Who knew?

We plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. It took everything I had not to let out a whoop as we went even faster. I turned towards Hagrid, and noticed the ride seemed to have the opposite effect on him. He looked very green, and when the cart stopped beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, I gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze things.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All mine. Woah. I didn't think I'd ever seen this much money in the entire eleven years I'd been living here. Obviously my old life didn't count, because the gods could make millions of dollars appear with a snap of their fingers, but still. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd take it away faster than I could blink. How often had they complained how much I had cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to me, buried deep under London.

Yeah, and now I was a freaking rich wizard! I could easily magic away all my troubles just like that! Don't want to live with your crazy 'relatives'? BOOM. You now have a six-story mansion and a pool, with those three pigs on the moon. Don't like people at school? Easy. Now they're dolphins. Want your old life back? Actually, I had no idea if I could do that, but I was not going to end my awesome fantasy now. Except now I had to, because I had to keep moving or something bad might happen. You would find that a lot of bad things happen when I stay in the same place for too long.

Hagrid helped me pile some of the money into a bag. "The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

We were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as we hurtled round tight corners. This was reminding me more and more of shadow traveling.

I wondered how fast we were going.

We went rattling over an underground ravine, and I leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom. Did wizards have an Underworld? Unfortunately, Hagrid pulled me back.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" I asked, because you never know what could happen.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, no kidding, and I leaned forward, expecting to see...well, not this. At first, I thought it was empty. Then I noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut,"

 **-OOH, A CLIFFHANGER! NOT LITERALLY, OF COURSE-**

While the large man - Hagrid, according to the bartender - walked through the doorway that he'd created, Annabeth crept behind a bush. She watched as he started pointing to random things, and the boy next to him looked amazed.

"That's Diagon Alley?" Felix crawled next to her.

"Apparently," Annabeth kept looking. How would she get inside without being seen?

Suddenly, the hole started to shrink, and any thought of being unnoticed abandoned her. Throwing herself through, Annabeth grabbed Felix's hand and shoved him inside just as the arch disappeared.

"Sorry," She helped him up. He nodded, and watched the scene before them.

"Where do we go first?" He asked. Annabeth looked and noticed a large white building, where people seemed to be getting money from.

"Probably there. It looks like a bank. Maybe we could open an account..."

The demigods walked through the bronze doors. Instead of a lobby, they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

 _ **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

 _ **For those who take, but do not earn,**_

 _ **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

 _ **So if you seek beneath our floors**_

 _ **A treasure that was never yours,**_

 _ **Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

 _ **Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"Because what's a bank door without a creepy message?" Annabeth pushed open the doors...

...And they walked into a vast marble hallway. A glass chandelier hovered above Annabeth, and there were more doors in the one room than campers in the Hermes cabin. And that was saying a lot.

But the weirdest part?

All the workers were goblins.

Yes, Annabeth recognized goblins from her training at Camp, but they were rare. Supposedly, they never went with the heart of the west, but always stayed in the place they were raised in. For most of them, that place was England. And now she understood why.

Seeing one of the goblins in his gold and scarlet uniform, Annabeth made her way over to him.

"Excuse me," Annabeth said. "Do you think that I could open a new account?"

"Yes, of course!" The goblin took out a quill and began jotting something down on a notepad. "What is your name?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is-"

"Annabeth? Chase?" The goblin's voice sounded a little high-pitched at the end. "This is a great honor! One of the Heroes of Olympus, here? Talking to _me_? Oh, what a beautiful day!"

"Um…" How did he know about her? "How do you know about us?"

"It is simple, daughter of Athena," The goblin's smile was almost too big for his face. "Us goblins never stopped keeping track of the Godly part of the world. So when you and Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank saved the world, we immediately knew everything!" He frowned at Felix. "But who is this?"

"Felix Harper," He waved. "And you are…?"

"My name is Kiveek," He turned back to Annabeth. "Would you like to open your vault?"

"You mean I already have one?"

"Of course! It's the least we could do after you saved us all from being swallowed by Gaea." The goblin gestured through a door, where Annabeth saw a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. She noticed another goblin with the two people she'd seen earlier hurtling into the distance on a small cart.

Kiveek walked right through the door and whistled loudly. Another cart came rolling up the tracks. Apparently, it was bigger on the inside, because all three of them fit easily. Once they were secured, the cart started speeding down the tracks. It got faster as they kept going, and it wasn't long before Annabeth was screaming - of delight, that is. The ride was exhilarating. She wanted to keep going for as long as possible, but she had a job to do.

When the cart stopped far below ground, Kiveek took out a key. Unlocking the door, he turned towards Annabeth.

"This is yours," He handed it to her cautiously. "Be careful not to lose it."

"Sure," Annabeth made a mental note to ask Lou Ellen to put a returning charm on it when she got home, before realizing that soon she could do that herself. The thought hit her like a bullet train. After this, she would be able to do magic. _Magic._ The words didn't fit in the same sentence. _Magic. Annabeth Chase._

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice her surroundings until Felix said "Um, Annabeth…. You should take a look at this,"

Looking up, the daughter of Athena gasped. Mountains of gold were piled from the back of the room to her feet. Silver coins clinked on the floor as she walked around. Little pieces of bronze stood in heaping piles all around her. Fancy jewels, goblets, and all sorts of expensive things were strewn across the piles of coins. She even noticed some Drachmas in a large stack.

But what surprised her most was the objects in the middle of the room, on top of the biggest pile of gold in the room.

"My dagger!" Annabeth rushed forwards and grabbed her trusty weapon. But that wasn't the only thing there. Along with the dagger she had lost in Tartarus, her hat and laptop were propped next to each other like they had been there for years.

Maybe they were, she wondered.

After Percy was gone, Annabeth never stopped looking for him. She'd always brought the invisibility hat with her, but during a rather bad monster attack, it had gone missing. She never thought she'd see it again.

Yet here it was, as if it was never gone.

She took the items gingerly, as if they might crumble to dust the moment she touched them. "How did you find these?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know," Kiveek said. "I wasn't there."

"Okay, then," Some wizard had probably waved their wand and brought them here as if it was no big deal. Naturally.

Annabeth started filling up a bag with the gold coins (galleons, according to Kiveek), the silver coins (Sickles) and the little bronze ones (knuts). She figured that she would just fill it up until it was packed, but she poured tons of coins into the little pouch and it didn't even feel half full. Must have been another magic thing, she thought, while adding some drachmas to her stash.

A few minutes later, they left the vault. The ride back was just as amazing as the way there, so Annabeth wasn't bored. By the time the three of them got back to the lobby, her heart was doing backflips with excitement.

"Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts," Kiveek told them as they left the building. That made Annabeth wonder. Would she be going to Hogwarts? She would have to, if she wanted to find Percy. But from what she'd heard, the school was for wizards aged eleven to seventeen. Twenty-seven was ten years too many. Wait a second…

She was in a world with magic. If there was some sort of spell to make her younger…

With a newfound purpose, she rushed to the nearest store: Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Apparently, it sold potions. Although the smell was horrible (a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages), it was every bit of a wizarding shop as she could imagine. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

Annabeth went up to the man at the counter. "Excuse me, but do you have any youth potions?"

The man looked up suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"My grandmother is turning ninety," She lied, "I thought it would be a good birthday present."

He relaxed. "Oh. Sorry, but we don't sell anything like that here. Otherwise, people may start living forever - and then where would we be?"

"Okay. Sorry for bothering you." And with that, they left.

Outside the Apothecary, Annabeth turned to Felix. "I have an idea, but it might take a while. As in the rest of the day. I wouldn't want you to just do nothing for hours, so are you okay with exploring this place while I come up with something?"

"No problem." Felix shrugged. "How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at, say, 9:00?"

"Sure! I'll see you soon," Annabeth gave him a quick hug and went in the direction of a place called Flourish & Blotts. The son of Apollo watched her leave, looked down, and started to walk the opposite way.

 **So what did ya think?**

 **Honestly, I don't really have much to say in this author's note, except that I probably won't be making those clever little line-breaks anymore. Oh, and this author I really like (Catsrawesome) is back on fanfiction after a year and a half hiatus! Yay!**

 **To Azul-brasilis: Don't worry, they'll meet eventually. And you can probably figure out what comes next. As for her replacing Hermione, you'll just have to wait and see…**  
 **Also, I have no idea how you remembered that song. I actually had to look that up to see if it was right. And thanks for liking it!**

 **To E13I7UI141: Are they going to meet? That is a tough question. Probably not at Diagon Alley, but we'll never know, will we? : )**  
 **And I feel kinda like Rick Riordan right now. All those cliffhangers, right?**  
 **I am really bad at this updating thing, so if I miss the deadline, please PM me. I need a good reminder every once in a while. THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE! IF YOU ARE READING THIS, DO THAT PLEASE!**

 **To timbo8: :)**

 **To pseudonymousgeek: Yep!**

 **ToGuest: She was twenty-seven, and it's been ten years since Percy saw her. I know, I'm evil.**

 **To Circe: Aww, thanks! I do hard questions! YAY!**  
 **And yes, that's correct. Percabeth is pretty awesome, isn't it?**  
 **The idea is a good idea. Of course I like it. Hopefully, I get to see it soon!**

 **To DiAngelo646: Yay, I'm liked! Thanks!**

 **To Unicorn: I hope soooooooooooooooooooooo! And thaaaaaaaaaaanks!**

 **To nyc spy:**

 **Thanks! And don't worry, there will not be a giant age gap when they get back together. Note I said _when_.**

 **Oh my gods I almost forgot the question! Here it is:**

 **What is the Greek name for Venti? Hint: Annabeth says this in TLO - but still no googling!**

 **Ciao,**

 **-Caleo4evah**


	6. Two Parter, part two

**Hi again! *Runs away screaming** _ **PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!***_

 **Once again, I have failed to complete a chapter in a week. But this time it's not my fault! My mom took away all technology for me after I didn't do my chores. For a week. Also, I was playing mine-craft with my friend (I have friends! TAKE THAT, IMPOSSIBLE!).**  
 **But at least this time, you get an extra-large chapter!**  
 **The question has been answered correctly by pseudonymousgeek** **and** **DamHotDog- but** **Circe and Guest got it half correct. The answer was** **anemoi thuellai, which Annabeth mentioned in** _ **The Lost Hero**_ **. And remember, it's OK if you spell it wrong.**  
 **Read on!**

One wild cart ride later we stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. I didn't know where to go first now that I was rich. I didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a dollar or pound to know that I was holding more money than I'd had in my whole life - Including my other one. Kinda sad, actually, with me being one of the most powerful demigods in my generation. You would think the gods would give me or my mom something. Then again, they did offer me immortality...

"Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid interrupted my thoughts, nodding toward _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look sick, so I entered Madam Malkin's shop alone.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch in a purple robe. "Hogwarts, clear?" she asked me before I could get a chance to say anything. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a blond boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.

Madam Malkin stood me on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah," I said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

I was strongly reminded of all the bullies I'd had over the years. With my luck, he would probably end up to be some sort of Greek monster. Except I was never attacked while I was here. Was that because I'm technically eleven? Or maybe I don't count as a son of Poseidon? I still have my powers, though. Just to make sure I raised some water out of a glass that was conveniently in my line of sight, but not of the other guys. Yeah, I was good.

"...Hello?" I heard the boy say. I snapped back to attention.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you have a broom."

"Oh. No," I said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," What was Quidditch?

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," All this was confusing. Would we seriously be getting our own houses? Or would it be more like dorms, like in college?

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," Okay, and now apparently wizards name their homes. Which all seem very well known, considering this guy knows which one he wants to be in.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at me and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Finally, something I knew and he didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," I was liking this guy less and less.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"And how would you know that?"

"Like I said, I heard about it."

"How do you know they aren't just rumors?"

"Well, I-"

"Maybe Hagrid is a nice guy who works at Hogwarts because he's a great wizard, and a person who Dumbledore trusts-and I'm pretty sure Dumbledore is the guy who expels people."

"I-"

"So how would you know this stuff, huh? Maybe people make that stuff up because they're _jealous_ ,"

He was at a loss for words. Naturally, this is when he changes the subject. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"Oh, my mom lives in New York and my dad is a Greek god. I don't know where he is right now, but he's probably in multiple places anyway, so let's just live with that. Meanwhile, my friends are training at a camp for demigods with a Centaur as a trainer and a god as an activities director. He's not very good at it, though. And here I am, stuck in some eleven-year old's body talking to some guy who obviously doesn't care about anything but himself."

Yeah, I wish.

What I actually said was just "They're dead." Descriptive, right? Besides, that's what Harry's parents were anyways. And I was him. So let's just go with that.

"Oh, sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." I think.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

This was the time to tell him I was Harry Freaking Potter, the guy who killed an all-so-great evil lord when he was just a baby. Man, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. But before I could answer, Madam Malkin interrupted, "That's you done, my dear,"

I guess I'd have to wait.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. I hoped not.

- **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE-**

Annabeth felt home.

This shop was filled to the brim with books. Books about magic, muggles, charms, potions, heroes, villains, history of the wizarding world. She even thought she saw one with the Minotaur on the cover.

Instantly, she went to work. Taking almost every book there, Annabeth piled the stories onto the front desk. The woman in the back leaned over them so the two could see each other..

"That's a lot of books." The lady said. Her name tag said _Phyllis_. "Are you sure you can handle all of them?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure." Annabeth fished for her pouch of money. "Is eighty galleons enough?

Phyllis's eyes widened. "Dear, I would live without magic for a _year_ for eighty galleons."

The money was exchanged and Annabeth left the shop. Wizards gave her strange looks as her cart was full of entirely books, but she ignored them. Walking towards the brick wall again, she hurried after a family who had just opened the archway again. Walking fast to avoid any stares, she left the pub into the muggle world.

Annabeth remembered seeing a muggle bookstore to the side of The Leaky Cauldron, and she was right. A tall building was standing in front of her, with words inscripted on it. _London Books._

Inside was kind of boring, after what Annabeth had already seen today. But she found a large table and set to work.

The reason she didn't stay at the wizard book shop was because she had no idea if wizards were affected by the Mist. She didn't want anyone to notice what she was doing.

Annabeth started to read, and was instantly hooked. The wizarding world was amazing. Their stories had been interpreted by the world and sold off as fiction. But what really amazed her was the fact that Voldemort (Or, as the book insisted on calling him, You-Know-Who), one of the worst wizards of all time, had been taken down by a baby.

Annabeth realized that this had happened ten years ago, and the baby, someone named Harry Potter, would be going to Hogwarts this year. She guessed she'd be seeing him a lot.

An idea struck her. This guy would be famous. If anyone could assist her search for Percy, it would be him. She made a mental note to make friends with him as soon as possible.

Now on to the actual reason she was here…

Annabeth looked up all the spells from first year to seventh, charms to potions, light to dark. She looked at the ingredients for spells, and made a list in her head. A couple hours later, she knew what to do.

Hiding the books in a corner, she grabbed a small notebook and pencil from the store she was in and bought them at the front desk. Quickly, she wrote down a potion recipe of her own making, slid the book into her pocket, and left to Diagon Alley once again. Luckily, a group of people were coming out, so she took the chance to slip in unnoticed.

Going straight to the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary again, Annabeth bought everything on her list. Looking at all the seemingly random items, the man at the front raised his eyebrow.

"My niece wanted to practice making potions before going to Hogwarts." said Annabeth.

After buying the objects, Annabeth practically flew back to the Leaky Cauldron and out to the muggle book shop. The owner of the shop looked confused, but then again, the Mist could only hide so much. And Annabeth was carrying dozens of impossible things.

She snapped her fingers across the owner's face. "You didn't see anything," She murmured, "You were just going on a trip to Wales. The shop will be closed.

The owner grabbed a suitcase and went out the door, locking it. Annabeth grinned.

This was going to be fun.

 **-BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK-**

I was quiet as I ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought me (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). I know, totally not like me at all. Especially around ice cream. Combined with my ADHD, I should be bouncing off the walls.

"What's up?" Hagrid tried for a conversation.

"Nothing," I said.

We stopped to buy parchment and quills. By the time I left the shop, I was ready to explore the unknown. Man, now I know how Pandora felt.

When we left the shop, I said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"So am I supposed to know, or..."

I told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. "-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in-which I find completely unreasonable. If a person from a Muggle family turns out to have magical powers, shouldn't they be even more special? You know, with it being less common and all?"

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!" I looked at him blankly. Then I realized he meant Petunia. Okay, then.

"So what is Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four." Oh, that made more sense.

Hagrid continued. "Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but ther' a'right,"

With all these rumors, I was surprised there was any truth involved in this wizard/witch world. If you are a person, then you are not a duffer. Unless you are a mean and rude person who goes around hurting people for no reason. Then you are a duffer, not to mention a bully.

"What about Slytherin?" Come on, it's useful information.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Voldemort was at Hogwarts?" Who knew?

"Don't say the name!"

"Sorry," Except fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. So it's better to say the name whenever you can. Man, when did I start getting so philosophical?

"Years an' years ago," Hagrid said all mysteriously.

We bought my school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts, where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything (or me, but let's not dwell on that) would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag me away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. But it wasn't my fault I like reading now. Before today, I couldn't read at all. If you couldn't do something your entire life, and found out one day you could, wouldn't you try to as much as possible?

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." And Kronos, and Gaia, and the Minotaur...

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

I bet Annabeth could do it in two seconds.

Hagrid wouldn't let me buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but we got a set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then we visited the Apothecary, which was cool enough to make up for its horrible smell. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for me, I examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each. Unicorn Horns can be as helpful as Ambrosia, sometimes.

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked my list again. "Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." A birthday present? He'd got me away from the Dursleys, and that was awesome enough. I mean, I could probably do that myself, but I don't want to be put on trial for murder. "You don't have to -"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

This was going to be bad.

 **-LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK-**

This was not fun.

Annabeth glared at the golden cauldron. She didn't get why this wasn't working, and she hated it. Coming up with a brand-new spell or potion was harder than it looked.

Clearing away the debris from the explosion her third attempt had caused, she realized something. Maybe she was going about this all wrong.

Immediately, she grabbed the unicorn horns she'd bought and powdered them into a fine mixture. She took the liquid hawk-eyes and poured it into the cauldron, adding the unicorn horn a sprinkle at a time. She kept working at it, and two hours later, a bright blue potion swirled inside a glass bottle.

She just hoped this would work.

Taking her test subject (An old grey rat she'd found in the back), Annabeth poured three drops of blue liquid down its throat. The rats grey fur began to darken, it's tail began to shrink, and the rat grew smaller and smaller. A total of ten seconds later, the old rat was now a newborn.

"YES!" Annabeth whooped. It worked! But before she could complete her victory dance, she heard the clock ring once, twice, stopping at eight. She had only an hour before she needed to be completely transformed.

Taking her youth potion, the twenty-seven year old carefully measured how much she would need to take. Considering the rat was only half a foot tall, she'd need to take way more. Would fifteen drops be enough?

Maybe she would need to see herself after this. Probably. Noticing a large mirror a few feet away from her, she grinned. Who knew _what_ was going to happen after this?

Carefully pouring the estimated right amount into a cup, Annabeth drank her experiment. Immediately, she started to shrink. Her hair grew curlier, her feet got smaller, and a splash of almost invisible freckles made their way across her nose. A few seconds later, she was staring at herself in the mirror, seeming like an entirely new person.

Magic was seriously cool.

 **-BREAKINDALINEBREAKINDALINEBREAKINDALINEBREAK-**

Thirty minutes later, we left Eeylops Owl Emporium. My face was scratched in multiple places, my hair was a mess, and there was a feather sticking out of my ear.

Hagrid was perfectly fine. Go figure.

I'd gone with the only one who didn't try to kill me: A white snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. I still appreciated it-really appreciated it- and it wasn't Hagrid's fault owls hated me, so I thanked him whenever I could.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand. Probably the best thing about this entire wizard thing, and it was pretty dang awesome.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. I felt sort of like I'd just entered a strict library

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like the moon through the gloom of the shop.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." Not so all knowing now, are you? I'm Percy Jackson. Knowing that relaxed me a bit.

"You have your mother's eyes," He continued, " It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to me. I wished he would just blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and I were almost nose to nose. I could see myself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to my relief, spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. I noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um, I'm right-handed," I said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured me shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." I took the wand and waved it around, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try it." I tried, but I'd hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." I tried. And tried. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

I took the wand, and felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of blue and green sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing waves of light onto the walls.

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... " He put my new wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"Sorry," I said, "but what's curious, now?"

Mr. Ollivander gave me a pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

The first thing that I thought of after he said that was that he must have a freakishly large memory to remember every wand he'd ever sold. This dude looked ancient. Then I realized the next part of his sentence, and realized I was in deep.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

I wasn't sure I liked Mr. Ollivander very much.

- **DISISDALINEBREAKDISISDALINEBREAKDISISDALINEBREAK-**

Felix glanced at the clock for the thirtieth time. 8:59. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. Actually, the Leaky Cauldron was almost empty after that Harry kid and that hairy guy left. The only other person there was a little brown-haired girl who was reading in the corner. She looked to be eleven.

As the clock chimed nine times, the girl got up and walked over.

"Hi!"

Felix stared. "Er, hello?"

"You're a son of Apollo, right?"

How the Hades did she know that? "W-what makes you think that?"

"The fact that you're stuttering, for one thing,"

This was freaky. "Greek gods don't exist."

"You know, your eye twitches when you're lying,"

Felix gave in. "Okay, how do you know this stuff?"

The girl grinned. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No,"

"It's me, Annabeth!"

"...Are you mentally stable?"

She rolled her eyes. "Felix, it's me. I just changed what I looked like."

"You...you can't…"

"Actually, I can," She smiled proudly. "I invented a youth potion and changed my appearance! Now I look like a completely different person!"

"You can say that again."

Annabeth ignored him. "Come on, I got two rooms upstairs."

"Under what name?" Obviously she couldn't give the wizards their real ones.

"I told them you were my dad. You can come up with a name for yourself."

"And who did you say _your_ name was?

"My name will now be…"

Cue the dramatic pause.

"Hermione Granger."

 **-GIMMIEABREAKGIMMIEABREAKGIMMIEANAWESOMELINEBREAK-**

I paid seven gold Galleons for the wand, and we left the shop. The evening sun hung low in the sky as me and Hagrid made our way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty except for a brown haired girl, and that blond guy I'd seen earlier. Maybe I should have been curious, but right now, the only thing I was curious about was the growing hunger in my stomach.

I didn't speak at all as we walked down the road; I didn't even notice how much people were gawking at us in the Underground, laden as we were with all our funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on my lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; I only realized where we were when Hagrid tapped me on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.

He bought me a cheeseburger and we sat down on plastic seats to eat them.

Cheeseburgers. Food of the gods.

I kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. Just yesterday, I'd walked around without knowing this magic stuff existed, and now I was in the middle of it.

"You alright, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.

I chewed my burger, trying to find the words. "Everyone thinks I'm special," I said. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Voldemort killed my parents." Even if they were total strangers, I was ready to murder this evil dude for making my new life so difficult. Not that it wasn't already difficult. But still.

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. "Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."

Hagrid helped me onto the train that would take me back to the Dursleys-even though I protested constantly how they were the rudest people on earth- then handed me an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled out of the station. I considered sending my owl after him right at that moment, but I blinked and Hagrid had gone.

 **Done!**  
 **To all of those who guessed Annabeth replaced Hermione, you are correct! But don't worry, Ron will stay the same.**  
 **Just so you know, after this chapter, I will answer your reviews by PMing you. I don't know how long I can keep this up. (Except for the guests, because they can't be PMed)**  
 **But for now, REVIEWS!**

 **To E13I7UI1411: They really were close, weren't they? I kind of feel bad.**

 **To timbo8: I honestly don't know. It really depends on you guys.**

 **To Azul-brasilis: Don't worry, I love long reviews! And believe me, I know about freakish memories. And thank you so much for liking it! If I do the whole series, I will definitely put that in there. The goblins worship him.**

 **To pseudonymousgeek: Yay, you like it! And it is** ** _so_ cool that you're Greek! I've always wanted to go there!**

 **To Circe: I'm glad I updated, too!**

 **To Guest: Correct!**

 **To** **DamHotDog (both reviews): You didn't have to put any other questions other than the one at the end of the most recent chapter. But it's correct! And I updated!**

 **Here's the question (It's more of a personal one this time):**

 **Would you rather I publish shorter chapters often, or longer chapters infrequently? Honestly, I don't know what you people like.**

 **Until some other time,**

 **-Caleo4evah**


	7. SORRY!

**Hey guys,**

 **it's been a while, huh? You know, when I started this story, I didn't have very high hopes. It was just an idea. Plus, most of Percy's point of view is just edited parts of the Harry Potter book. But so many of you decided hey, it was interesting. I'm thankful for that.**

 **However, I've gotta confess: I'm abandoning this story.**

 **First of all, SORRY! It's just that it seems like forever that I was writing this and was really hopeful for what it could become. I've just... lost that inspiration.**

 **Second, anyone can adopt this if they want to. If you do, just tell me by PM and I'll respond with any info that might be useful. Feel free to change as much as you want - For example, you can get rid of Felix. I still can't believe I put an OC in here, something I never liked in other fanfics. Although, I guess I just wanted a reason for Annabeth to go to London. And I was going to send him back to camp without a second thought in the next chapter. Point is, do whatever you want.**

 **So that's it. I'm abandoning this, you can adopt it, and I apologize for taking so long with the official announcement. But If you** ** _do_** **want to see more of my stories, I have two other accounts with a story on each. Both I am planning on continuing.**

 **I'm not telling you what the accounts are called, if I have them favorited, or whatever. I think it adds to the mystery. (But the stories are Percy Jackson related)**

 **Anyway, PM me if you want to know anything else. Also, THANK YOU for everything! :)**

 **So long,**

 **-Caleo4evah**


End file.
